Script
The Script of the Masked Utopian (Kongregate version). These appear for Objectives. It kind of makes up a storyline. The other script is from PvE, which reveals more storyline. Hint: Build a Goldmine so that you can start producing Gold. Click on the highlighted area of your kingdom to begin construction. Hint: Click on the button to collect your reward. Message: Congratulations, your Kingdom can now produce Gold! You have been rewarded for your productivity. Complete more objectives to get even more rewards. Hint: Click on a building's foundations to begin construction. These Resources are vital for constructing buildings and recruiting military units. Message: Your Kingdom is indeed industrious. Upgrade your resource buildings to increase storage capacity and production. See the Resources section in the header to view your current resource production. Hint: Click on the foundation for Homes to begin construction. The more Homes you have, the larger your population can become. Message: Congratulations you have finished construction on your Homes. I have given you a Treasure Item as a reward. To view and use Treasure Items, click the Treasure button on any screen. Hint: Skills Points can be used to make your Kingdom more powerful. On the Ruler Profile page you can view your Skills. Click on a Skill to add any available points. Message: Your Kingdom grows ever more powerful. You will receive further Skill Points each time you level up. Hint: Now is the time to prepare an army. To do this you will need to build a Barracks. Click on a building's foundations to begin construction. Message: You are now ready to start an army. Go to the Military page recruit your first units. The higher the level of the Barracks, the more units you can recruit. Hint: To recruit military units go to the Military page. First select the Type of unit you wish to recruit (Infantry, Mounted, Elites) and then select the unit Type. Message: You now have a military presence. Military units can be used to defend your kingdom and attack others. Hint: On the World Screen you can Navigate around the World of Utopia.The different Views allow you to see the land in various levels of detail. The Province View shows all surrounding Kingdoms, while the World View allows you to visit distant Countries. Message: You are now familiar with the world of Utopia. I have given you a Precise Translocator. This can be used on the World screen to change the location of your Kingdom. Hint: The Shield of Protection is a Treasure Item that protects your Kingdom from all incoming attacks. Go to the Treasure Screen to use this item. Message: You have done well, young Ruler. Your kingdom is now protected from all incoming attacks, but be warned. If you attack another Ruler's Kingdom, you will lose the protection offered by this ancient magic. Hint: The Territories that surround your Kingdom produce useful Resources. You can collect these Resources every day as a boost to your coffers. Message: Good, you are making tremendous progress. These Resources are replenished every day, but they do not stack up, so be sure to come back and collect them. Hint: A small mob of Orcs have appeared on your borders. Wipe them out. Go to the World Map (Globe Icon at the bottom of the screen) --> click on the 'Territory' button on the bottom right --> look for a camp of red tents on one of your resources, and ATTACK. Message: Often encampments will appear on your borders, preventing you from collecting precious resources. Pay attention to their unit types as it will help you to defeat them. Hint: The City Walls give a combat bonus to your Infantry units and also prevent your army from taking as many casualties when defending. Click on a buildings foundations to begin construction. Message: Your Kingdom is now an unmovable scar carved deep into the earth. It is worth noting that the higher the level of the Walls, the greater the bonus your army will receive when defending. Hint: Go to the Treasure screen by clicking the link at the top of any page. In the Production tab you will find special items that allow you to double your resource production. Message: Congratulations, your peasants are working tirelessly to produce resources. Be careful not to let your stores fill up or you will not be able to take advantage of their efforts Hint: You can add enemies by viewing other Kingdoms on the World Screen. Message: The enemies list allows you to keep a record of Kingdoms that you wish to attack. Be careful though, as you can only raid Kingdoms within your attack range. Hint: Click on a building's foundations to upgrade it. Upgrading resource buildings increases the amount of resources produced per hour, and also storage capacity. Message: Your Kingdom becomes ever more industrious. But take care that you have enough workers to man your buildings, or your Production Level will drop, effecting resources production and recruitment times Hint: Attacking players that are higher levels than you will increase your honor. Attacking lower level players will decrease your honor. You can see a players level next to their name. Message: You have proven yourself to be a fearless warrior. Take care that your honor does not slip below zero, or you will lose morale and production will be effected. Hint: Building a Stables allows you to recruit Mounted units. Message: The Stables allow you to recruit powerful mounted units. Upgrading your stables increases the number of mounted units you can house... Hint: Light Melee Mounted units act as scouts. Can be recruited from the Military screen. These units act as scouts and can be used to gather info on other Kingdoms. Message: Light Melee Mounted units act as scouts. The can be used to learn information about other Kingdoms. The more scouts you have in your Kingdom the more you can learn about other Kingdoms, and the less they can learn about you. Hint: Infantry are the backbone of any army. Recruit infantry on the Military screen. Message: A good mixture of infantry means that your army will be strong against most unit classes. It also means your army will be able to carry more loot away from your defeated enemies. Hint: Encampments will appear near your borders on the World screen. Defeat them to steal valuable resources. Message: As your Kingdom grows, encampments will appear near your borders. These are rulerless savages, set adrift by the Catastrophe. Be sure to crush them and take their resources. Hint: A lack of honor will lower your subjects' morale and your production will suffer. Beat higher level players in battle to gain honor. Message: Congratulations Ruler, your subjects hold you in high esteem. As I watch your Kingdom progress I can feel my own power return... Hint: Building a Hospital will increase the number of casualties that are returned from battle, both when raiding and defending. Message: A healthy Kingdom is a wealthy Kingdom. Know that your Hospital heals more units when defending, compared to units injured during a raid. Hint: Build, recruit and conquer to reach level 10. Message: Your quick progress fills me with renewed energy. I have awarded you these magical gems that will give you access to Treasure Items. Hint: Send Raids from the World screen. You can attack unaffiliated encampments, or Kingdoms owned by other Rulers. Message: Raid Kingdoms to procure resources, increase your honor... and punish your enemies. Hint: Using a skill point wisely can give you the edge attacking and defending. Spend skill points on the Profile screen. Message: Your skills as a tactician make you a fearsome enemy. Hint: The Keep protects a certain amount of resources from raids and also allows you to recruit powerful Elite units. Message: Your Keep towers over your mighty empire. Upgrade it to level 5 to recruit powerful Elite units. The keep also protects a certain amount of resources and peasants from attacks. Hint: A sickly gang of Dark Elves has appeared near your borders on the World screen. They seek your Blood. Message: Your subjects are much relieved to see how readily you dealt with this threat... I too am pleased to see how eager you are to spill blood. Hint: The larger the capacity of production building, the more resources you can store. But be careful, the more resources you have, the larger the target you become to other Kingdoms. Message: Your Kingdom becomes ever more industrious. Make sure you come back often to use your resources. Once your stores are full you cannot produce any more. This will also make you a target to other Kingdoms. Hint: Your strength will be in numbers.... Message: The ground itself shakes when your army is on the march. Hint: Attack your enemies to gain resources and to weaken their forces. Message: The fields and rivers are red with blood. You are truly a battle hardened warrior. Hint: A lack of honor will lower your subjects' morale and your production will suffer. Beat higher level players in battle to gain honor. Message: High honor is a mark that you are a fair and brutal leader. Your subjects will work hard to please you. Hint: Be sure to scout other Kingdoms before attacking them to increase your chances of victory. Message: You seem to have a taste for bloodshed, dear Ruler. I feel I must reward you kindly for this. With each life lost on the battlefield I feel all the stronger. Hint: Recruit infantry to bolster your armies size and increase your carrying capacity. Message: There is no limit to the number of Infantry you can recruit, but be careful that you do not recruit too many, as your production rate will suffer if there are not enough workers for your buildings. Hint: Attack your enemies to gain resources and to weaken their forces. Message: The fields and rivers are red with blood. You are truly a battle hardened warrior. Hint: The larger the capacity of production building, the more resources you can store. But be careful, the more resources you have, the larger the target you become to other Kingdoms. Message: Your Kingdom becomes ever more industrious. Make sure you come back often to use your resources. Once your stores are full you cannot produce any more. This will also make you a target to other Kingdoms. Hint: The number of Mounted units you can recruit depends on the level of the stables. Be sure to upgrade the stables so that you can house more units. Message: Bestial cries resound through your Kingdom. I am proud of you, Ruler. You have amassed a fearsome army. Hint: A boastful human general has challenged you to a fight. Go to the World screen to accept. Message: His vanity was his downfall... and your gain. Hint: Build, recruit and conquer to reach level 30. Message: Your quick progress fills me with renewed energy. I have awarded you these magical Gems that will give you access to Powerful Treasures. Hint: A lack of honor will lower your subjects' morale and your production will suffer. Beat higher level players in battle to gain honor. Message: You have gained the coveted title of Emperor, your subjects build statues of you to grovel under... a simple bunch really. Hint: You have the hang of this by now... the sharp end goes in the other guy. Message: The fields fill with blood. You have proved an obedient student, dear Ruler, and you will be rewarded. Hint: Your strength will be in numbers.... Message: When your army is on the march, the ground shakes in a manner not felt since the Catastrophe. Hint: Using a skill point wisely can give you the edge attacking and defending. Spend skill points on the Profile screen. Message: Your skills as a tactician make you a fearsome enemy. Hint: Put these insane, brutal creatures out of their misery. Message: A great victory against a powerful foe. Hint: Build, recruit and conquer to reach level 50. Message: Your Kingdom has become a shining beacon in the broken territories that Utopia has become since the Catastrophe. Yes, Utopia was not always the war torn land you now see. Much has changed. Hint: Recruit units from the Military screen. Message: The ground itself shakes when your army is on the march. Even I have to wonder if you are becoming too powerful... Hint: Surely 500 raids are not beyond your grasp?. Message: I feel I have taught you well in the art of war. Or at least thought you to be tenacious... Hint: Spellcasters attack before any other unit, so beware, and choose your army wisely. Message: Powerful, magical blood seeps into the soil at your feet. I feel I must reward you, though your power has become... unsettling. Hint: Powerful elite units reside in your Keep. Message: Your army will soon be able to take on the Gods themselves. Let's hope the Gods are not watching... Hint: The higher the level of the barracks, the more units you can recruit at once. Message: Like a swarm of locusts, your army descends on an enemy and leaves nothing behind. Hint: Build, recruit and conquer to reach level 70. Message: Your power has become immense. I feel this is not a reward, but an appeasement... Hint: The higher the level of the barracks, the more units you can recruit at once. Message: Truly your army is an awesome sight to behold. 30,000 infantry strong, you can lay siege to any city that takes your fancy.